


NoahAllen

by dieya105



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, post chapter 201
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieya105/pseuds/dieya105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts after Chapter 201, Allen is taken by the Noah and they've done something to his memories. Can his friends help him or will he stay with his new family as the 14th?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

Allen sat their in the dark dungeon in a hypnotic state, Timcampy wrestling to get out of the chains. Seals decorated the walls and on Allen and Timcampy.

All was Quiet, and then all of a sudden a door came out of nowhere. It was checkered and shaped sorta like a heart with a crown on top. (I wonder who that could be. ;D )

"ALLEN!?!" said the tomboyish looking girl Road Camelot.

"How could those terrible people do this to you?" as she ran hugging Allen and kissing him on the lips.

"…" Allen just sat there quiet not even looking at her.

"Allen we're going to take you home now." Said Tyki Mikk walking out of the door "But you really should be more quiet Road, this is enemy territory."

"I DON'T CARE, as long as I know Allen's safe."

"…"

"Tyki what's wrong with Allen, he's not saying anything?"

"He's probably just in denial that his friends would lock him up and let him die here."

Road just looked at Allen and thought 'Maybe he'll wake up from this trance when we get him out of here.' 

"Let's just get him out of here and worry about this later." Tyki said while throwing Allen over his shoulders.

_____________________________________________________________

In the Ark in a random room, Allen changed into comfortable clothes by whoever you want it to be. (Probably Road, wink wink. ;D )

(They magically got Timcampy in the Ark somewhere, just so you know.)

'I feel so weird right now, where am I?' Allen thought while groaning.

"Tyki, he's waking up!" a cherub voice said.

"Welcome home lad." a male's voice said.

As soon as Allen realized where he was, he was pissed. "I said I didn't want to be apart of your god damn famiaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"  
An unbearable pain shot through his head while blood seeped out.

"Well lad, you won't be saying that for long."


	2. Reactions at the order

At the Black Order

Lenalee: "BIG BROTHER!!!"

Komui: "Yes my dear sweet sister?" *sweat drop*

Lenalee: "I want to see Allen right now."

Komui: "But Lenalee, you know I can't do that. Only Link or Lvellie."

Lenalee: "I don't care, Allen needs his friends more than ever right now and I'm not going to sit here doing nothing."

Komui: "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Lenalee: =D

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day in the bowels of the Black Order

Link: "This was a perfect idea to get Allen to talk, Komui. If he won't tell me the Noah's location, then surely his most trusted friend will."

Lenalee: "KOMUI!!!" >=(

Komui: "Well you wanted to see Allen and I got you a chance to see him."

Lenalee: *DEATH GLARE*

Link: "Well this is it. Open the doors."

Random Guard 1: "Yes sir." opens door.

Everyone: looks in. O_O

Link: "WHERE THE HELL IS ALLEN?"

Random Guard 2: "I don't know, we were here the whole time. We swear we never saw him leave."

Lenalee: "Oh no, we have to find him. He's so shaken up by this entire deal that he needs support from his friends." (since when are you a therapist, Lenalee?)

Link: "I'll have to report this to Lvellie."

Komui: "Oh dear."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the science division later that day

Johnny: "What, Allen is gone?"

Lenalee: "Yes and it's up to his friends to help find him before Lvellie does and possibly kills him for no reason."

Reever: "You're right Lenalee, we've just been sitting back doing nothing while Allen was left alone. I say we drop what were doing and go find him."

Science Division: "YAH!!!"

Johnny: "But wouldn't they fire us."

Link: Randomly walks by everyone. "Then Lvellie will just fire you."

Science Division: O_O *sweat drop*

Reever: "On second thought, you're on your own Lenalee"

Lenalee: TT_TT


	3. Baby Noah

In Allen's new room at the ark

(They put Allen in his new bed, took out the weapons, and bandaged him up)

"So what happened with his transformation? <3" (*sarcasm* gee, I wonder who this could be?)

"Well other than the reactions to us trying to pin him down and stop him from killing us in the process… He's been doing fine. Me, not so much."

"It's good to hear that Allen's doing ok. But Tyki, I don't think he would be that hard to control. He is still just a kid. <3"

"Earl, I also had to cut his arm off and replace it with a new one. Do you know how hard it is to replace a person's arm, when he's clawing and hitting you because he's in excruciating pain, and is becoming something he didn't want to be in the first place. *sarcasm* You're right, he was just slept like a baby through the whole ordeal."

"Maybe, but he was like this in the first place. <3" (GASP!!!)

"What do you mean he was like this in the first place? I thought he was adopted by Neah's older brother after he was rejected by his parents because of his arm."

"That's not the whole truth. You see, he was the first Noah to be born a Noah. <3" (DOUBLE GASP!!!)

"WHAT!!! You never told me about this. So how did he get a piece of innocence in his arm, he couldn't have been born with it if he was born a Noah."

"Well I'll tell you the story of Allen's birth in flashback form. <3" (Cause this anime can never have to many back stories)

***Flashback***

In a hospital room where Allen is about to be born

"WWWAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"Congratulations it's a boy."

"Oh, thank god, let me see my baby."

"Um…I can't do that ma'am."

"And why not? I should be aloud to see my own baby."

"Because a Noah shouldn't be in the care of a sub-human." *turns into an Akuma* 

"What's going on?"

"I'm going to kill you and take the child to the Millennium Earl."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" *dies*  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the ark

"Good job Akuma for bringing this child to me, now leave. <3"

"Yes, sir." *leaves*

"wwwwaaahhhh!"

"There, there little one. You're home with your family now. Now, what should your name be? ……… I know, how about Neah. It's only natural to name you after the previous 14th. <3"

"MILLENNY!!!" (Correct nickname?)

"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"There, there little one it's ok. <3"

"Who is this adorable baby?" 

"He is the 14th Noah. <3"

"What, why is he here? Shouldn't we destroy him so that he won't betray us again?"

"No Road, where just going to raise him so that he won't think of trying to kill us ever again. <3"

"Good idea, but shouldn't we also be finding the heart? Just in case."

"In do time Road, but it's very important to gain the 14th's trust as soon as possible. <3"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 years later

"Now Neah, I will teach you about the birth of Akuma. <3"

"Ok Millenny." 

"Now, for this lesson we will be going outside the ark and meet an unknowing sub-human. <3"

"Really, I finally get to go outside?"

"Yes little one. Now, since you've never been outside before you have to stay close by ok. <3"

"Yes Millenny."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In a graveyard were a young woman is mourning over a grave stone

"Now you just stay here in front of this tree and don't leave this spot under any circumstances. <3"

"Ok, Millenny."

"Now this young woman will be referred to as A-chan (Reference to D'gray Man Reversed), and the person we'll bring back will be called B-kun. To make an Akuma, we must gain A-chan's trust. Then, we will get A-chan to scream B-kun's name. This will transfer B-kun's soul in an Akuma skeleton. Lastly, we order B-kun to kill A-chan and ware her skin as his own. <3"

"Now I will show you how it's done. <3" *goes to A-chan*

*Mana randomly walks by with cross*

"Well it appears that the Millennium Earl is about to make an Akuma. I came just in time. It looks like there's a kid with him to, you should get that kid away from there."

"Ok cross."

*Mana retrieves young child and takes him some ware else*

"Let me go. I want to be with Millenny."

"Calm down little boy, just wait for cross to come back."

"I'm here, how is he?"

"He keeps telling me he want's to be with the Earl"

"Little boy, what's your name?"

"Neah."

*Shock expression on Mana's face*

"That can't be."

"Who is Neah?"

"He's my younger brother, but he died a long time ago."

"Is that so?"

"Is there any way to suppress the Noah genes inside this boy? I want to be able to start things over with my brother."

"Well there is one way, but it will be quite risky."

"That's okay."

"Well just fuse this piece of innocence in his arm and…"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"It's ok; it will be over in an instant."

*faints*

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah he'll be fine, but he can't go around with the name Neah."

"Then I'll call him Allen. Neah always did like that name."

"Alright then, I'll leave. Till next time."

***End of Flashback***

"And that's what happened. <3"

"Wait, how do you know what Mana and Cross did if you weren't there?"

"Actually I just guessed at that part. <3"

"He's waking up now."


	4. Allen's First Reactions

In the ark

"He's waking up now"

"MMMMnnnnnn…Where am I?" Looks at new arm.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM!?!"

"Relax boy, it's just an arm I found for you."

"You're at your true home." *heart*

"What?" (forgets about his arm quite quickly, huh)

"Don't you remember living here when you were really little? *heart*

"I don't really know, All I can remember from way back then is Mana taking care of me." (I don't think it helps that the Millennium Earl looked like Mana in his human form)

"Well, I guess I sorta do look like him." *heart* (He's in his fat form.)

"You don't even look human."

"Oh yah, I'm not in my human form." *heart* (I said that) transforms.

"Why do you look like Mana?" (Why does he look like Mana?)

"Does it really matter boy?"

"Yes, I happen to be confused now. Who took care of me when I was little?"

"I took care of you when you were born till you were 3, then Mana and cross stole you away when I let you go outside with me for a lesson. I was so sad that day." TT-TT *heart*

"If that's true then what happened to my……"

"ALLEN-KUN, YOU'RE AWAKE!!!" glomps Allen hard.

"ROAD, GET OFF OF ME!!! IT HURTS!!!"

"Road, he's still injured from the game you tried to play with him when he was unconscious." (gasp, I thought he was transforming into a Noah)

"That's why he isn't a Noah yet, you hurt him to much." *heart* (I guess that makes sense)

"I DON'T CARE I WON'T TO BE WITH ALLEN-KUN!!!"

Sheryl enters room. "Have you guys seen Road any…" Stares at sight before him. Walks toward Allen. Starts to strangle Allen. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SWEET DAUGHTER!?!"

"Sheryl calm down, Allen can't even move and besides Road came in here all on her own."

Stops choking Allen, stares at Tyki in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Then…Road let's go to bed."

"I'll sleep here with Allen."

"……………" starts choking Allen again "Why have you seduced my precious daughter!?!"

"SHERYL STOP IT. Just let her sleep here tonight, Allen is already unconscious again anyways he won't do anything.

"FINE! But I'm watching him."

Everyone but Road leaves. "Oh Allen this is going to be the best night ever!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the order

"Oh where could Allen have gone, ALLEN! It's just no use, why would he run away like this?" (*sarcasm* jee, I wonder?)

"Lenalee, when I said I would help you, I didn't think that I would have to catch up with you every ware."

"I'm sorry Miranda, I'm just real worried about him."

"We all are."

"I know, let's just keep looking."

"Maybe we should just head back, it's getting late."

"Okay, well try again tomorrow."


	5. The incident

At the ark

Sheryl decided that he should go and see Road since he couldn't sleep, he worried something might have happened not knowing anything about the ex-exorcist. (You knew this was coming.) As he walked into the room, he was stunned at the seen before him. Allen was asleep in his bed with no shirt on, Road fell asleep right next to him in the revealing dress she has been warring these past some chapters. The blanket was up to the top part of Road's dress and covering Allen's pants. (You can just guess what this looked like.)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY ROAD !?!" Sheryl once again was strangling Allen to the brink of death.

"What are you doing, yelling in the middle of the night strangling Allen again." 

"HE WAS SEDUCING MY ROAD, JUST LOOK AT THE SCENE IN FRONT OF YOU, TYKI!!!"

"Calm down Sheryl, he was out cold last night thanks to you. Road's not even in the under the same blanket as him." (oops, did I leave that out? Good eye Tyki.)

"So she is, well my work here is done. Good night Tyki." leaves.

"I sometimes wonder if he's ok." looks at them again. "There not really under different blankets, are they?" (you sly dog, Tyki.)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the order

"Hey Lenalee, I finally got some free time and decided to help you look for Allen."

"That's great Johnny, but why are you dressed like Sherlock Holms?"

"I'm a detective, I have to look the part."

"Do you ever get outside or anything."

"Not for a long time. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind, it's not important. Let's just get started."

"Ok, I'm ready when you are. Cause that's elementary my dear Lenalee."

"Oh dear."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the ark once more

"Has Allen woken up yet?" *heart*

"No, Sheryl put him into another coma."

"I couldn't help it. He looked like he did naughty things to my Road."

"I told you they were fine."

"Now stop it, we must focus on how to keep Allen here with us." *heart*

In unison. "Yes Lord Millennium."  
"When he wakes up, you are to leave him alone Sheryl." *heart*  
"I understand."


	6. Checking on Allen

At the ark (cause we can never go anywhere else)

"I don't think she'll get up any minute, so you can stop staring at her Sheryl. You haven't even blinked for three hours."

"I said I wouldn't choke Allen again, that doesn't mean I can't keep a close eye on my Road."

"It's 5:00 AM, can't you wait just one more hour to check on her."

"Fine but you have to leave to."

"I can't, I have to wait here for Allen to wake up. You know how important this is to the Earl."

"How is this important to the Earl. I thought we were supposed to kill the 14th before he kills us."

"It's a long story, but were not going to kill him."

"I have an hour to kill, tell me."

"Fine, here's what happened…"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the Earls room (finally someplace new)

"Meow."

"Why is Allen still alive you ask? Because he's very precious to me." *heart*

"Meow."

"Why is he so important you ask? I raised him since he was born, so he's like a son to me." *heart*

"Meow."

"Well the reason why he wasn't with us from the start is because I didn't keep a close enough eye on him, and he was stolen away. Now that he's here again, I wish to make it up to him." *heart*

"Meow."

"Of coarse you can check on him." *heart*  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The order

"You to Link?"

"Yah, I said I would help find Allen with you but Johnny put this ridiculous costume on me."

"Calm down Watson, you're just excited about the new case."

"I'm not Watson, Johnny."

"Well I'm just going to go find more help, good luck with that."

"WAIT, LENALEE!!!"

"Now Watson, I found striking evidence that you should see."

"HELP ME!!!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Allen's room

"…and that's what happened."

"Really? I never knew that a Noah could awaken at birth."

"I didn't ether."

"Meow."

"Oh hi Lulubell."

"Meow."

"Sure you can see him."

Jumps on bed.

"Why is Lulubell on the bed?"

"ROAD YOU'RE AWAKE!!!" Sheryl proceeds to squeeze Road.

"SHERYL STOP DOING THAT!!!"

Stops squeezing "Sorry."

"Sheryl, why don't you take Road and go have breakfast. I'll stay here with Lulubell and Allen."

"Fine, let's go Road."


	7. Medicine time

At the dinning room in the ark

"Road you haven't even touched your food. Is there something wrong?"

*Death glare* "I want to play with Allen-kun."

"Road I don't feel comfortable letting you near him."

"WHY!?!"

"You were in his room alone, who knows what terrible things he could have done to you."

"HE WAS UNCONSCIOUS!!!"

"And what if he regained consciousness while you were asleep? He could have easily hurt you."

"HE'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Allen's room

"mmhhhhm" 

"Are you awake now?"

"What happened?"

"Sheryl knocked you out after he saw Road so close to you, especially since she slept with you."

Shock "What did you say."  
"She slept with you. You should have seen how you two looked when I found you late at night."

A fierce blush appeared on Allen's face "So, where did you get this arm?"

"A finder."

O_O

"In my defense he was already dead."

"I guess that makes me feel a bit better. So, Can I walk around for a bit?"

"No, the Earl wants you to completely transform before letting you meet everyone."

"So what does he expect me to do till then?"

"I don't know, but he wanted me to inform him if you woke up."

"So I'm just supposed to wait here by myself."

"I'll be back in a few seconds, just yell if someone enters your room." leaves

"ALLEN-KUN!!!"

"Oh god no. TYK…mph"

"Nice try Allen, but Tyki wont help you now, hahaha! Now be a good boy and kiss your future wife."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Earls room

"Allen is awake."

"Oh goody, I thought he'd never wake up." *heart*

"He's also bored and wants to walk around."

"I see, well I'll go see him right now." *heart*

Both hears tyk from Allen's room

"Oh no, something happened to Allen."

Both rushes to Allen's room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Allen's room

"Allen are you…"

"Come on Allen, you can do better than that!"

"No I can't, now leave me alone!"

"Well, I don't think he's bored anymore. Road leave Allen alone."

"But Tyki."

"No buts, go spend time with Sheryl for once."

"Fine." leaves

"Are you alright Allen?" *heart*

"I'm fine."

"I should lock the door from now on."

"Alright then, Allen I'm going to help your Noah awaken." *heart*

"WHAT!?!"

"Tyki hold him down." *heart* he did as told

"NO, LET ME GO!!!"

"Now Allen, I'm just gonna make you swallow this little pill. Just swallow and it's over." *heart* The Earl then shoved the pill into Allen's mouth and sealed it with his hand. After a minute, Allen finally swallowed and passed out once again.

"I'm glad he swallowed it, I almost lost my grip on him."

"Not only will Allen fully awaken, but he will also forget about the betrayal, the Black order, and the exorcists he met." *heart*


	8. Dreamy Intrusion

Roads room

"There's nothing to do since Allen's in another coma, at least this time it wasn't caused by Sheryl."

"Road, you know that Allen is in a coma so that he will awaken into a full Noah ~ Lero."

"I know, but I wanted to finish are little game first."

"You can't just play those kinds of 'games' and expect to get away with it ~ Lero."

"But Lero. You know I'm old enough to, even if I don't look like it."

"But Allen isn't ~ Lero"

"Good point, but it doesn't matter because Allen and I are going to be together forever."

"Then you have forever to wait ~ Lero. I would suggest that you learn some patience ~ Lero."

"hhhmmm…I think I'll use my powers to help Allen change faster, so we can play." Runs to her bed and goes to sleep.

"HAY, WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME ~ LERO!!!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Allen's dream

"Where am I…oh, I'm chained to this chair again."

"Welcome back, Allen"

"Tyk…Neah, I thought I'd see you again."

"Of course, but this time I'll take over your body permanently. Thanks to that pill the Earl gave us, especially since your wretched exorcist friends aren't here to help you."

"My friends?"

"Yes, they…you don't remember them?"

"I…can't remember…anything, except Mana."

"ALLEN!" glomps Allen

"Road, it's been so long."

"Neah, are you going to take over Allen now?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll stay here with Allen until it's over, ok Allen?"

"I don't want to do this."

"It's ok Allen, I'm right here."

"mmmmm…"

Road leans in and kisses Allen.

"This is too cute. So, without further interruption."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Earl's room

"Earl, Road has invaded Allen's dreams without permission ~ Lero." (Tattle-tale)

"She did what; we should go see Allen now."

"Good idea." *heart*  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Allen's room

"Tyki, is Allen ok?"

"Yah Sheryl, why?"

"Roads invaded Allen's dream."

"WHAT!?!"

"He looks fine to me, and look." *heart*

Allen's skin started to turn a dark gray and stigmata began to form on his head.

"Finally, now I don't have to watch him sleep." (That sounds wrong Tyki)

"No, but you have now you have to watch him awake." *heart*

TT^TT (Poor Tyki)

"I'll wake up Road."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Road's room

"Road, stop this at once ~ Lero."

"Road get up now, or else you will never see Allen again."

"I'm up."

"Good, now what were you thinking. Going into Allen's dream, you could have made him sleep permanently"

"I was thinking I could wake Allen up faster so I could play with him."

"You now better, now I'm going to have to think of a punishment."

Puppy dog eyes "But daddy, I was just trying to help my new brother awaken safely." (Typical)

"ROAD YOU CALLED ME DADDY, I'M SO HAPPY!!!"

'Safe'


	9. A Secret to Keep and Reveal, for Now

At the Order

"Is this Sherlock Holmes nonsense over with?" Said Lvellie.

"Yes, Lvellie." Said Johnny.

"Good, now go find that damn Noah!" Said Lvellie.

"We don't know if he's a Noah yet, sir." Said Lenalee.

"DON'T TALK BACK, JUST GO!!!" Said Lvellie.

"Sorry, sir." Said Lenalee.

(I actually don't care what happens at the Order, I'm just glad the Sherlock Holmes thing is finished.)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Allen's room (which we keep going to, I'm starting to feel like a stalker)

For the millionth time Allen wakes up from his coma. (glad it wasn't Sheryl's fault, this time.)

"Allen's awake again." Said Tyki.

"And he looks more like family now." Said Road.

"WHAT!!!" Yelled Allen as he ran to the nearest mirror, which was not a good idea because he immediately fell since he was to weak form the transformation to move.

"That was stupid." Said Sheryl.

"You should be more nice to him. He's been asleep for a month now, he can't move to well yet." *heart*

"Plus, you caused the him to be out longer than he should have." Said Tyki.

"I said I was sorry." Said Sheryl.

"I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR A MONTH!?!" Yelled Allen as he tried to get up, but failed epicly. Then Tyki helped him up on the bed and laid him down. While Road sat on the bed next to him.

"Well boy I should tell you now that since you've awaken, I've been putt in charge of making sure you don't betray us again…wait, your not acting calm and talking serious like you did last time the 14th took over." Said Tyki just realizing this obvious thing.

"Road, what did you do?" *heart*

"I asked the 14th to not give Allen his memory yet, but that he could change his appearance and powers." Said Road getting ready to run like hell if she needed to. (OH MY GOD!!! It took a month for Lvellie to get Johnny to stop acting like Sherlock Holmes.)

"That's actually a good idea, now he won't know how to attack us." Said Tyki. 'That makes my job a hell of a lot less difficult.' Thought Tyki.

"What job are you talking about this time Tyk…" Said Wisely as he casually walked by and just happen to hear Tyki's thought, then was tackled down and tied up by Tyki. (what is it with everyone in this fic saying Tyk…)

"Listen Wisely, we have the 14th back on our side and we don't want anyone else in the family to know about him just yet. So this has to stay a secret got it, and stop reading my mind!" Said Tyki.

"Alright I'll keep it a secret, but the rest of the family won't like it." Said Wisely who somehow got out of the ropes quit easily, and left.

"I never said I was joining you, you guys kidnapped me." Accused Allen.

"They would have just killed you boy. besides we didn't kidnap you, we saved you. So you should be more grateful." Said Tyki.

"He's right, now just relax and will get you something to eat." Said Road.

"hmnpf!" Said Allen.


	10. Do I Hear Wedding Bells

In Allen's room

"Road I can feed myself, and why are you all staring at me!" Allen yelled at everyone as he tried to get Road off his lap and proceed to put another spoonful of oatmeal.

"But Allen, you can't move your limbs yet. So as your future wife, it is my duty to help you. Also, everyone else is here to stare at you in disbelief and fear at what you might do." Road said getting ready to try and force the spoon down his throat again.

"WHAT!?!" The Earl, Tyki, and Sheryl looked at the tomboy in disbelief that she would openly say such a thing about her own family. Sheryl more so as tears gushed out of his eyes from anger and sadness that his 'little girl' would declare her love to an ex-exorcist instead of him. (You people do know I mean father-daughter love, right?)

"Road, were here to look after the boy so he doesn't leave the room and get noticed by the other family members, so no one tries to kill him." Tyki explained.

"Wait why would my own family try to kil…mphf" Allen tried to say but was cut off by another spoonful of oatmeal.

"Allen that's not important right now, the important thing right now is that you're home and safe from that terrible man." *heart* The Earl said hoping to drop the subject at hand.

"Yah, but I still don't remember what happened before I got here. Why can't you guys tell me?" Allen asked confused about why it was a touchy subject to them. All Allen remembered was that he was kidnapped by a strange man who looked a lot like The Earl and was forced to stay with the man for 2 years before the man died and he unknowing brought him back from the dead. (He didn't stay and listen to The Earls lesson, since he was kidnapped. He's also never seen The Earl in that form before.) Then he was taken away by a drunk, selfish, womanizer that forced all his debts on the poor boy for 10 years. Then, he just woke up in his room with Road and The Earl, plus 2 new members. He was surprised to hear there were 7 other members somewhere in the ark. (Although he's already seen one of the 7, Wisely.)

"Well you see, we found you unconscious in an alleyway and we brought you here." Road tried to explain, hoping Allen would believe her.

"I guess that makes sense, so when can I go see the others." Allen was very excited to know there were more members to his family since his absence. He was glad that they were only one member away from finally killing all the humans and exorcists.

"You'll see them when you get better, or if the last member finally shows up. Whichever happens first." Road comforted as she put the last spoonful of oatmeal in Allen's mouth. (Keep in mind that since Allen doesn't have his parasitic-type innocence, he now has a normal sized appetite.)

"Now with the matter of this 'future marriage' idea, Road." Sheryl was now determined to talk some sense into Road that he would never accept Allen as his son in law, let alone his family. (Refer to chapter 202 of manga.)

"I think it's a wonderful idea since they've known each other since Allen's birth. Don't you two think?" *heart* The Earl said referring to Sheryl and Tyki hoping Sheryl wouldn't decide to kill Allen or worse.

Allen was just happy that The Earl still remembered the promise that he made along time ago. (Flashback time)

Flashback

"Neah, you and Road are so cute together." *heart* The Earl said, happy that Allen was happily getting along with Road. (Remember in this time period, Neah = Allen.)

"I wuve woad so much, I wanna get mawied with hew!" Allen said all adorable and cute, but really meaning it. (He's 2 years old)

"Oh Neah that's so sweet of you to say, of course I'll marry you, when you get older." Road said happily in love with the adorable little boy.

"Then it's settled, you two will get married when the family is together again." *heart* The Earl was ecstatic that Allen wanted to stay with his family.

End Flashback

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR ENGAGED!?!" Sheryl and Tyki had no idea that the decision for Allen and Road to marry, and they didn't understand why. (Clearly their not paying attention to his flashbacks anymore.)

"That doesn't matter right now, the wedding will still happen as planed." *heart* still happy.

"Ok, Millenny." Allen and Road said in unison, and still very grateful that nothing has changed.

"Maybe, we should leave the two lovebirds alone." *heart* The Earl said dragging Tyki and Sheryl out of the room and shutting the door.

"Well Allen, what do you want to do now?" Road was anxiously waiting for Allen's response, getting closer to the boy.

"Well maybe, we could…"


	11. Would You Like Some Lemonade?

Where we last left Allen & Road, alone

"Well Allen, what do you want to do now?" Road was anxiously waiting for Allen's response, getting closer to the boy.

"Well maybe, we could…" But before he could finish, Road started taking off her ribbons.

"Uhh…Road, what are you doing?" Allen said now getting a small blush across his face.

"Oh nothing, just relax and let your bride to be handle everything." Now Allen's face was crimson when he saw Road Take off her dress.

"Road, shouldn't we be married before doing this?" He said now realizing what was happening.

"Well be married soon, it doesn't matter." Road said now taking off Allen's pants noticing a small bulge. "But I don't think you really care ether." Road then proceeded to remove the rest of their cloths and started to rub Allen's member.

"Mmmmhhh…Road…don't." Allen's efforts were futile against Road since he still couldn't move.

"Oh you like that huh Allen? Admit it Allen." Road then started to rub harder and faster.

"Uuuuuggghhh…no…Road…stop it." Allen moaned trying hard to move away from Road.

"Say it, say it, say it!" Road yelled rubbing even faster each time.

"UUUUGGHH…I LIKE IT!" Then Allen came, and Road licked it up.

"Mmmh…Allen." Road then positioned herself, and proceeded to slowly lower herself on Allen. "Aaaaagh!" Road then started a rhythm going faster and faster.

"AAAHHH…Road!" Allen yelled as he climaxed. Road went down once more and climaxed as well.

"Huff…huff…that was amazing Allen…Allen?" Allen had fallen asleep a few seconds ago. Road then fell asleep next to Allen.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"GGGRRRR! WHAT IS THAT FILTHY EXORCIST DOING TO ME ROAD!?!" Sheryl yelled.

"Calm down Sheryl its ok for them to do this, there engaged after all." Tyki said trying to get Sheryl away from the door. "It's not like he made her pregnant." (Or did he…did he?)


	12. Poor Sheryl

The next morning in Allen's room

"NOW I KNOW THIS ISN'T MY IMAGINATION!!! YOU REALLY DID STEAL MY DAUGHTERS VIRGINITY, THIS TIME!!!" (yep, you guessed it. It's Sheryl.) this woke up the lovers.

"Sheryl stop it, you know Allen can't move, obviously Road took Allen's virginity." Tyki held his brother back from Allen as best he could, trying to calm him down.

"Tyki's right, I was on top of him. I wanted to do it since we would be married soon anyways." Road said matter-a-factly while trying to cover herself and Allen.

"But what if you get pregnant, your to young to support a child!" Sheryl said worried.

"So, what? If we're going to end humanity soon, then I would have had to get pregnant soon anyway." Road again said matter-a-factly.

"I don't care, I'm going to find Wisely to see if he can tell if your pregnant." Sheryl then went to find Wisely.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the order

"Attention all exorcists! You are all ordered to search for Allen Walker under any circumstance, but bring him back alive! If you find any Noah with him then contact me for further details, dismissed!" Lvellie announced then headed back to his office.

"Oh Allen, I hope Your ok." Lenalee said heading to the science division to deliver the coffee.

"Oh my dear sweat sister, I'm sure everything will be just fine." Komui said trying to comfort his sister.

"I hope so, but I really wish I could help with the search." She was sick of being forced to stay at the order as one of the few exorcists that will guard everyone.

"I'm sure they'll let you soon, the exorcists need a brake at some point." he was now drinking the coffee, ignoring his work once again.

"Yah, your right brother. I just need to be patient." She forced a smile on her face and went to deliver the rest of the coffee.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Allen's room (their fully clothed now)

"Well Wisely, what do you think?" Sheryl asked nervously waiting for the answer.

"Yep, Roads pregnant." Wisely said calmly.

Allen then fainted once again.

"That is a bit shocking to hear for a boy his age." Tyki said a bit shocked at the news.

"I guess the wedding will happen sooner than expected." *Heart*

"YAY! I can't wait." road said while jumping on the bed alittle.

"I'll get the akuma on it." Sheryl said sadly.


	13. Poor Allen

At the order

"You do realize that pouting doesn't solve anything, I'm sure they'll find Allen and bring him back safely." Revere said trying to help Lenalee from her depressed state.

"But it's been three whole months, he needs my help. Ugh! First it was Kanda, then it was Lavi, and now Allen. Why are all my friends disappearing?" Lenalee said breaking into tears. She stood up and went to her room for the night.

When she got to her room she noticed a note on her bed. She picked it up and read it.

Dear exorcist,  
You are cordially invited to the wedding of Road & Allen. The wedding will take place three months from today in the abandoned church (the one Allen visited trying to get to the order). I'm sure you would love to see him again. Come alone, or else!  
Love, Road

"I should've known, she took my Allen-kun and forced him to marry her. That fiend!" Lenalee said angrily. "I'll go to the wedding and bring Allen back before it's to late…in three months." She said confidently.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Allen & Road's room

"And how do you feel today Road?" Allen said cautiously. Lately Road had been having weird mood swings and weird cravings. She was usually calm, but the smallest problem will make her go insane. The one she usually takes her anger out on was none other than Allen, and occasionally Sheryl.

"I'm fine, just a bit hungry." She said innocently. Now with the food cravings, she had normal looking food. But she would cut Allen for his blood every so often. Which meant Allen had alot of scares on him, and stayed a few feet away from Road.

"Ok, I'll go get you something to eat." He said. But before he could even get out of bed, a candle flew past him and cut his right cheek. Forcing blood to flow out. He froze and slowly turned around.

"But Allen-kun, you already got it." She said viciously while crawling towards him on the bed. When she got to him, she held him in a death grip so he wouldn't escape. "You smell really sweet today to. just a little taste wouldn't hurt, would it?" She was just mere inches away from the cut.

"Well I don't think a pregnant women should be eating blood, maybe you should eat something else like cake or cookies. Something other than me." He was trying really hard to convince Road to let him go, and let him heal for once.

"Aww, I thought you liked it when I lick you?" She was now on the brink of tears, hoping he would give into her demands.

"Road I don't think I can produce enough blood to even blush right now, I'm sorry." He was now trying to see if he could get out of her grasp, so he could get her some real food.

"Fine, you win, but I want to go with you." She said in defeat. Finally letting him go.

"Deal. Let's go then, it's almost lunch time." He said happily while walking out the door with his fiancé. Glad that he escaped the situation, for now.


	14. The End

3 months time skip, on the day of the wedding

The church was cleaned and decorated for the wedding, and the 8th apostle has awakened. Allen was introduced to the rest of the Noah, and they accepted him. All the Noah are there along with some akuma in human form. Lenalee is waiting outside the church for the right opportunity to rescue Allen. (Guess when that's going to be)  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the church

"Don't worry Allen-kun, I'll save you soon enough from that octopus. Then we could get married, now that my brothers finally stopped his little sister complex." She spoke silently to herself. Looking down from the window she could see all the Noah and akuma, and a very handsome white haired boy in a tuxedo standing at the alter.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside the church

*wedding music* the wedding has started and we will skip to the part that we've been waiting for.

"If there is any reason these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. Put your hand down Sheryl." *heart*

"I OBJECT!" the doors swing open and Lenalee runs in towards. But before she could get to Allen, she was suddenly stopped by very thin strings.

"Waaa…waaa." "Now look what you've done, you woke up the baby." Sheryl said while calming his grandson down. (Yep, Road had the baby 4 months early.)

"Who's she, and why does she want to stop the wedding?" Allen asked confused.

Lenalee just stared in shock. 'What are you talking about Allen-kun? It's me, Lenalee. Don't you remember?'

'He doesn't remember you or any of the other exorcists. He only remembers his real family and how terrible humanity has treated him.' Wisely told her in her mind.

"She's probably just some jealous girl. Let's just finish the wedding Allen." Road said.

"Road's right. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." *heart*

*kiss*

Lenalee was shocked. Allen didn't remember her, didn't care about her, and was willingly marrying Road.

"We'll take care of the girl; you two just take care of your baby and enjoy your wedding night." Tyki said.

'THEIR BABY!?! ROAD TOOK HIS VIRGINITY AND HAD HIS CHILD!?! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!!!'

Allen and Road left with their baby boy back to the ark. 

"I see you got my invitation exorcist, glad you could join us on this semi-joy's day."  
Sheryl said. (Dun dun dunnn, Sheryl sent the letter not Road.)

(I'm really sorry but I don't know what to right for this battle seen. If anyone want's to right the battle seen to put here, I will put it here for you.)  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Allen & Road's room

"Are you sure your ok with knowing your friend will be killed?" Road asked worriedly.

"Of course not! But if anyone knew I had my memory back, they'd kill me, and then you'd be alone again." Allen said.

"At least you made the right choice Allen-Kun." Road said then kissed Allen.


End file.
